This NIMH Training Grant, in its nineteenth year, is seeking continued support for Post-doctoral training slots. The Department of Psychiatry, the parent Department of this T32, has noted strengths in the areas of Epidemiology and Prevention, Genetics and Genetic Epidemiology, and Neuroscience and Neuroimaging. With research programs in areas such as mood and substance use disorders, schizophrenia, PTSD, Alzheimer's, child disorders, pathological gambling, personality disorders, and eating disorders, applicants have a wide range of opportunities for research training and career development. The training program allows trainees the opportunity to work with Preceptors in all of these areas. In the past ten years, the program has funded 22 individuals with the five awarded slots per year. We are now requesting eight slots per year, with four dedicated slots for Child Psychiatry, reflecting the increased requests for training in this field. The goals of this training grant have been enhanced to take into consideration the changing nature of our field, and the recommendations of the National Academy of Sciences' report for well-trained psychiatric epidemiologists with interdisciplinary research skills. Thus, we have added, to our already rich training repertoire, the participation of a number of additional faculty who support interdisciplinary research. The focus of our training program is: ( i.) to increase the opportunities for interdisciplinary research training with the broadest range of research opportunities for persons wishing to specialize in psychiatric epidemiology; (ii.) to train in areas of perceived shortage in behavioral research; (iii.) to recruit and equip researchers from diverse academic backgrounds with the skills needed to address challenging problems related to psychiatric disorders; (iv.) to provide trainees with an apprentice-type experience, along with traditional education, to master the skills needed to critically evaluate data and to conduct every aspect of psychiatric epidemiologic research in order to become successful, independent investigators; (v.) to train individuals to maintain the highest ethical standards in their academic community and profession. The experience of the Training Director and Co-Directors bodes well for the continued success of this program.